Somewhere Over Tallahassee
by naley1223
Summary: Here's background. Emma kissed Neal awake with True Loves kiss. They defeated Zelena and all went back to the EF. Neal and Emma are sort of dating but I guess in EF it would be courting? She doesn't want people mainly Henry to know because she doesn't' want him to get his hopes up. The rest you'll just have to wait and see. Cover image was done by midstorm from tumblr.
1. First Day on A Brand New Planet

First Day on a Brand New Planet

**Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. If they were Neal would not be dead. And because I find that a stupid decision it will not be acknowledged.**

**Summary: **_I'm so bad at these. Here's background. Emma kissed Neal awake with True Loves kiss. They defeated Zelena and all went back to the EF. Neal and Emma are sort of dating but I guess in EF it would be courting? She doesn't want people mainly Henry to know because she doesn't' want him to get his hopes up. The rest you'll just have to wait and see. __**Constructive Criticism is appreciated. Though I am in soon weeks going to be on my summer vacation, I've never really done a chaptered story before. So it will take Time.**_

_**Special Thanks to Alice who suggest the name Somewhere over Tallahassee (then it was voted on) and for the home quote.**_

_**Author's Note: Don't ask me about Hook, he will not be in this story, he may be spoken of but I feel because of my feelings towards that character I will make him to ooc (more than I think he already is) and I don't want to do that to him if some of my readers like that character. Also I have heard how some other authors totally assassinate Neal's character to make their story work; I refuse to assassinate Hook (than I personally already think he has been). Other than that I hope you enjoy this story. One last thing this is a Swanfire Story first and foremost. However with what I have planned there will be Regina, Snowing, and Rumbelle. But again it will mostly be **__Swanfire__**. Okay now I'll really stop talking!**_

_"Home is not the place you're from or where you grew up. It's not even a real place. It's just a mental thought, an emotion where you feel the most comfortable and you actually belong for a change." _

**Emma's P.O.V.**

Emma was sitting up in her new room in the castle she was meant to grow up in but never got the chance to do. After everything with New York and the Wicked Witch, and the resurrection of Rumplestilskin and Neal she was exhausted emotionally and physically. She was hoping that when they came here to the Enchanted Forest because no big bad so far was threatening them she could relax, but the first things her parent's want to do is present her and Henry to people she had known for about 3 years, and for Henry his entire life.

Emma regarded herself in the full length mirror, her hair was done up in an intricate hairdo with stray strands of waves framing her face. For the first time in her life she was wearing a ball gown. It was a one shouldered, soft lavender color. The jewels that were on the dress hugged her bodice nicely, circulating around each hipbone and curve in the right place. It flowed down leaving a little train behind her. Emma looked over at the shows she was meant to wear during the ball. Emma heard chattering from the window, she went over and looked outside.

As she viewed the outside of the castle and saw all the people coming to the ball, her body tightened up, her breath started to become short and shallow. It was in this moment that her so familiar flight of her body response activated and she hightailed it out of her room. She went down the halls barefoot, went down the staircase and out to the gardens of the castle. Once she felt completely isolated she sat on a bench in the middle of the gardens and started to cry. Emma felt someone come up to her and she tensed up even more till she turned and saw that it was Neal.

**Neal's P.O.V.**

Neal was getting ready in another room of a castle and was looking at him in the mirror and as he looked around the room all he could think was "I'm so not a castle person". Neal started walking down to the ballroom where Henry and Emma were to be presented as the Princess and Prince of the Northern Kingdom. As Neal walked down the stairs he glanced out of one of the many windows the castle had and saw a flash of familiar blond hair running out to the gardens. "Emma?" he then went and followed her out to the gardens to see if she was alright. As he came upon her he saw that she was crying and her whole body was shaking.

"Emma…What's wrong? Emma looked up at Neal through tearful blue eyes and started rambling "I can't do this. It's too hard. I'm not Princess material. And I'm definitely not a castle person, who needs this much room!" Neal sat down next to her on the bench and said "Ems, you have to breathe or you're going to choke. You're parents love you just the way you are. If it's not too bold of me, I think I know what the problem is; you Emma are holding yourself to this high pedestal. These people tonight are people that know you, they trust you." Emma gave Neal a small watery smile "Logically I know that but I can't help it. I mean-you understand- when you grow up thinking no one ever really wanted you, then being thrust into this position of power and have to help them find their own happiness, when you don't even know what it means is very nerve-wracking."

Neal gave Emma a sympathetic smile "Well I understand the home thing, not the happiness thing per se. But what I think you should do which may make you feel a bit more comfortable tonight is take down your hair because it looks like you will have a headache early on if you wear it all night. May I?" Neal asked motioning to her hair. Emma smiled and nodded silently. Neal took out the pins that kept Emma's hair up and as he took them her hair started to cascade down her back in loose blonde waves. "Doesn't that feel better Emma? There's the woman everyone knows and loves." Emma smiled and gave Neal a hug and replied "Thank you, my head does feel much lighter and doesn't hurt as much. It was already starting to give me a headache and the night hasn't even started yet" Emma laughed.

Neal laughed along with her, as he stood up from the bench he held his arm out to her and asked "Should I escort you to the ball your Royal Highness Princess Emma?" Emma stood up still smiling; hit Neal square in the stomach "Don't ever call me that again or I will call you Baelfire for the rest of our lives". As she walked away towards the castle, she half turned and winked at Neal. Neal was not at all shocked by what she did and he said to himself "There's the woman I fell in love with."


	2. Family Affair

Family Affair

**Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. If they were Neal would not be dead. And because I find that a stupid decision it will not be acknowledged.**

**Summary: **_I'm so bad at these. Here's background. Emma kissed Neal awake with True Loves kiss. They defeated Zelena and all went back to the EF. Neal and Emma are sort of dating but I guess in EF it would be courting? She doesn't want people mainly Henry to know because she doesn't' want him to get his hopes up. The rest you'll just have to wait and see. __**Constructive Criticism is appreciated. Though I am in soon weeks going to be on my summer vacation, I've never really done a chaptered story before. So it will take Time.**_

**_Special Thanks to Alice who suggest the name Somewhere over Tallahassee._**

**_Author's Note: Don't ask me about Hook, he will not be in this story, he may be spoken of but I feel because of my feelings towards that character I will make him to ooc (more than I think he already is) and I don't want to do that to him if some of my readers like that character. _****_J_********_Also I have heard how some other authors totally assassinate Neal's character to make their story work; I refuse to assassinate Hook (than I personally already think he has been). Other than that I hope you enjoy this story. One last thing this is a Swanfire Story first and foremost. However with what I have planned there will be Regina, Snowing, and Rumbelle. But again it will mostly be _**_Swanfire__**. Extra thing this time I finally got a job. I'm not starting training until the 27**__**th**__** of May but that will be my number one priority so it may take longer for me to update. But besides this chapter which was extremely hard to write, I already have ideas of what I want to go to with this story. Oh one more note: The baby's name in this story is going to be Graham. As much as I love Neal, I really think they should have named him Graham because that man deserves some type of recognition. Okay now I'll really stop talking!**_

_Call it a clan, call it a network, call it a tribe, call it a family. Whatever you call it, whoever you are, you need one. ~Jane Howard_

Snow's P.O.V.

Snow saw Emma and Neal come in a back way for the castle. She saw that though Emma looked pristine that she must have been crying for her eyes were a bit red rimmed. She also noticed that Emma's hair wasn't done up as it was when Snow visited her before the ball started. However, with her hair down Snow saw that Emma seemed more like herself. Hard yet soft, vulnerable yet strong, she was perfectly the Emma that Mary Margaret had met. The only difference is that Emma seemed happier, whether because not so much chaos or maybe it was because of the first man that Emma had remembered feeling loved by was with her in a world that Snow knew was confusing to Emma. Snow saw that Henry was over with Regina talking and laughing. The fact that her entire family was together and happy made Snow feel that her life was finally complete. She looked down at the bundle that was nestled safely inside his papa's arms. She leaned over kissed David on the cheek, and then kissed her baby on his soft downy head. "I love you my little Prince Graham." She then stood up and started talking to those who had graced them with their presence at this Welcome Home Ball. "Good Evening ladies and Gentlemen, My family and I are delighted to share this night with you."

There was a smattering of applause and shouts of "We're all happy to be in our rightful home!" Snow nodded "Yes, Yes. First things first, usually we present royal children when they are born, which we were able to do with Prince Graham. However, two of our royal children did not get that honor because we weren't here. So tonight along with the welcome home party, we honor Prince Henry, and Princess Emma. We will go in the order of age because it would be Emma who would present Prince Henry as it is her child along with Regina and Neal of course. Emma, darling would you come up here?" Snow asked.

Emma's P.O.V.

Emma had been half listening, half laughing at Neal trying to get her to loosen up by saying ridiculous things, in stupid accents. She looked up when she heard Snow call her up there. Neal had given her a little push to make her start walking. She looked back and him and Henry and they both smiled to help reassure her. She smiled back and started walking up to where her parents and little brother were. As she walked up to the dais, the people that she had known for a few years parted for her and smiled. Once she was on the dais, her mother started speaking. "Prince David and I would like to present our daughter Princess Emma to all of you. Emma you saved us, all of us. You are our savior, but more importantly you are our daughter. Thank You for all you've done." Emma watched as Snow picked up the crown to place on her head then said as a closing statement "I present to you Princess Emma , the Fairiest one of them all." Snow placed the crown on Emma's head then Emma turned toward the assembled guests and smiled as they all clapped and cheered for her.

Emma had been thinking about the savior comment, that's what everyone said. Sure she broke the curse but she didn't do it alone and she felt there was someone else who deserved an even bigger recognition then she did: someone who actually died for the cause no matter how briefly it lasted. Emma spoke up "Henry, could you come up here please?" She waited until Henry was up standing next to her. "I know you all talk about me being the savior and thaking me for waking you up. But I didn't do it alone. This little- young man right here" Emma said looking at Henry "is the one you should be thanking. He never once gave up on me beliving or on what he knew to be true." She looked at Henry and smiled. "Henry was the first family I remember having, even when I didn't know his name, I knew tere was a person out there who had my blood running through his veins. Henry, sweetheart, I never would have been able to break the curse without you. Maybe I'm your savior." Emma said glanceing at the guest assembled in the castle. "But you Henry, you are my savior. If you hadn't saved me, I wouldn't have believed or ever saved these other people. You deserve the thank you and the reconginition for breaking the curse. You are the one who believed in me and in these guests until the very end. So I present to you, Prince Henry, the Real Savior of the Enchanted Forests Residents." After Emma finished speaking, she waited while Snow gave her the crown to put on Henry's head. After the crown was on Henry's head, Emma hugged him tightly whispering "I love you kid."

No One's P.O.V.

After the presentations of the royal family, the ball really began with servants walking around with dessert trays. There were many people dancing. Emma danced with David first, since it was her first ball. Henry had danced with both his mothers and his grandmothers. Rumplestilskin had danced with Emma, Snow, and belle but no one else because he didn't want to dance in the first place. Neal and Emma danced together many times. The night ended on a high note with Emma's family all right where they belonged with each other, and in the place they were always meant to call home.


	3. Lists, Plans

Lists, Plans

**Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. If they were Neal would not be dead. And because I find that a stupid decision it will not be acknowledged.**

**Summary: **_I'm so bad at these. Here's background. Emma kissed Neal awake with True Loves kiss. They defeated Zelena and all went back to the EF. Neal and Emma are sort of dating but I guess in EF it would be courting? She doesn't want people mainly Henry to know because she doesn't' want him to get his hopes up. The rest you'll just have to wait and see. __**Constructive Criticism is appreciated. Though I am in soon weeks going to be on my summer vacation, I've never really done a chaptered story before. So it will take Time.**_

**_Special Thanks to Alice who suggest the name Somewhere over Tallahassee._**

**_Author's Note: Don't ask me about Hook, he will not be in this story, he may be spoken of but I feel because of my feelings towards that character I will make him to ooc (more than I think he already is) and I don't want to do that to him if some of my readers like that character. _****_J_****_Also I have heard how some other authors totally assassinate Neal's character to make their story work; I refuse to assassinate Hook (than I personally already think he has been). Other than that I hope you enjoy this story. One last thing this is a Swanfire Story first and foremost. However with what I have planned there will be Regina, Snowing, and Rumbelle. But again it will mostly be _**_Swanfire__**. Extra thing this time I finally got a job. I'm not starting training until the 27**__**th**__** of May but that will be my number one priority so it may take longer for me to update. But besides this chapter which was extremely hard to write, I already have ideas of what I want to go to with this story. Oh one more note: The baby's name in this story is going to be Graham. As much as I love Neal, I really think they should have named him Graham because that man deserves some type of recognition. Okay now I'll really stop talking!**_

Emma's P.O.V.

Emma just stared off into space in her too big of bedrooms. It had a beautiful oak wood vanity with intricate swans carved into the wood. There was a decadent armoire that sat at one end of her room with elegant ball gowns that would hardly ever be worn. Emma was really trying to be happy her, but the things she would have done back in the place she still thought of as home, she wasn't allowed to here because it is considered inappropriate and not ladylike or princess like. "I had a baby out of wedlock, pretty sure that isn't appropriate either." Emma huffed to herself.

Snowing's P.O.V.

Snow and David had just gotten back from their meeting with other royals that they may trade with to get the Enchanted Forest economy back on its feet. They had also taken a walk through the gardens with little Graham. They had asked Emma if she wanted to join them, but in Emma's own special way politely refused the invitation. "Charming I don't know what we can do. I want Emma to be happy here, but it seems useless." Snow told charming this as they put Graham down for his naptime. "Darling, I believe Emma is happy, I see how she watched Henry when he is playing inside the castle grounds, she looks happy. She also looks happy and content when she and Neal talk private walks out in the gardens. But, we have to remember not only is she not used to this type of life, unlike Henry, she probably never imagined living life in a castle or as royalty." "Then what do we do?" Snow asked Charming as they were walking to the study together.

Neal's P.O.V.

Neal was walking to his room at the castle which was as far away from Emma's room yet still located in the same wing so he could be close to Henry. "Real subtle your highness" Neal muttered to himself. As Neal was walking he happened to accidentally overhearing Snow and David talking about Emma and if she was happy or not. Neal had been trying to figure that out as well. Though they had shared True Love's kiss, he had given her as much space as she needed and asked for. However, he had noticed that any room he was in at the time, if Emma and Henry together or alone were in the same room, he would check constantly to make sure they were there and safe. Neal looked toward where Snow and Charming were headed and debated with himself the idea he had. He ran to catch up to them "Um… excuse me your majesty" "Stop" Snow laughed "You can just call us Snow and David." "Thanks" Neal replied. "Look I accidentally overheard you two talking about Emma. I think I may have an idea of what may make her more comfortable" Neal said in a rush. "What is this idea" Charming asked Neal. Neal looked at Charming and said "build her a house; we all know she's not a castle person." Neal was caught off guard when Snow laughed and hugged him "Thank you so much. That sounds like a wonderful idea. But Emma's not very forthcoming when it come s to her wants and needs. I highly doubt she is going to tell us what type of house she prefers." Neal gave a smile and said "I think I can help with that as well, when we were together 13 years ago, she used to say that she liked the style of a Cape Cod cottage style house. I'd be willing to draw up the plans as well as do the physical labor as well. Also your land is big enough that it can still stay within the castle grounds and Henry can still sleep in the castle if he wants" Neal told Snow and Charming.

Authors Note: Please go to this link and tell me which house is the most like Emma: post/84045286250/everlark1989-here-are-some-cape-cods-i-found


	4. How Does a House become a HOme

Authors Note: Not mine, if it was this would all be canon

Emma had been sitting in her room in the castle bored out of her mind. As she looked out the window she saw something weird. Neal and her father standing together talking. And then she saw her mother coming up to them. Then they disappeared somehow. What were the three of them doing together? That was odd, Emma remembered when David went and put Neal in the same wing as her and Henry but still as far as possible away from her. Emma wanted to know what he was doing , so she was about to go down there , but when she turned around there was someone standing there blocking her way.

"Henry! You scared me, make some noise kid."

"Sorry Mom, I was wondering if you'd hang out with me today by the archery range." Henry asked his mother.

Emma wanted to spend time with Henry but she also wanted to know what happened to her parents and her..What was Neal to her exactly? But her head came back by reminding her that Henry was waiting for her answer. "Sure kid, let's go to the archery range."

As they walked Henry kept talking about all the things he loved about the Enchanted Forest and being there. Especially since he, Neal, and Emma got to be in a castle by the beach together. Emma smiled at Henry being so incredibly happy about being here. This is why she smiled and didn't complain. Because her son was over the moon about what was going on.

"So Henry, do you know what your Dad and grandparents are doing together?" she decided to ask Henry because he pretty much knew everything that was going on in this world.

Henry didn't miss a beat "No, why would they be together at all? I had thought Dad went to the Dark Castle to visit Belle and Grandpastilskin". Henry did know why they were all together but he was decided to be the person to distract Emma for at least one day. Good thing they had magic to help build it pretty quickly. Henry remembered cause he had asked as his father drew the plans for there to be a pool, then was reminded that there was a beach and the ocean right by the house.

Emma looked at Henry with suspicion, she knew that Henry probably knew what was going on but she decided at least for the day to forget about what was going on between her ex lover and her parents and focus on Henry.

As they came on to the archery range , they had gurds nod to the Princess and Young Prince. As they were at the archery range, there was a bit of an argument going on before they could even start building the house

"You two are making it more complicated. I thought the whole point was to make Emma feel more comfortable, giving her a house with just as much marble or whatever your castle is made of it going to make her just as uncomfortable as being in the castle." Neal was telling Charming and Snow.

"But we just want her to feel like a princess" Snow protested.

"Snow, I get that but you guys Emma doesn't need a big old house, she's been looking for a home. How about a compromise, just don't make the outside so grand and go crazy on the inside of the house or pick a room"

Snow thought for a moment "I guess you are right, that's what we'll do." Snow was a bit jealous that Neal knew more about Emma then her and David did. Emma looked at the space they were going to build the house, it was nice and near the castle so they could still be close to her. "So what do we do first?"


	5. Temporary Home

Author's Note: I'm Alive. I've just been super busy with school and as I think I mentioned a while ago I do not watch OUAT anymore. I had lost my drive for this story but there is one point that I wanted to get to in this story besides Emma's family building her a house. So in this first part is going to be Neal showing her around the house, then we're going to go to the second part of what I'm thinking. As always the characters aren't' mine if they were Neal would be alive.

Responses to Reviews:

SnapegirlKmf: Um about Neal's name I never really thought he would go back to Bae but I have a feeling most people call him Baelfire in the EF but Emma doesn't because my Emma muse says it's weird and she doesn't want to. As for Rumple, I'm still going with he's the Dark One (at least in this story), so I don't know if he would use a cane. So that's a hard questions for me to answer.

Authors Note#2: So sorry it took me so long. You all gave me great reviews but like I said I just lost muse but some of it keeps coming back. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.

"For the two of us, home isn't a place. It is a person. And we are finally home."  
― Stephanie Perkins

"This is our temporary home  
It's not where we belong  
Windows in rooms that we're passin' through  
This is just a stop, on the way to where we're going  
I'm not afraid because I know this is our  
Temporary Home."

~Luke Laird &amp; Carrie Underwood

Temporary Home

Neal's POV:

It was finally done. It took about six weeks to build the house. Everyone had chipped in even Henry and Emma was curious as hell but didn't know any better. He had finally gotten Snow and David to only pick one part of the house to make super grand and it was the Master Bedroom. Which was a good compromise because of where Emma grew up Master Bedrooms were always a reason to buy a house besides the kitchen. However, he had left Snow and Henry to pick out the decorations for the house. He was just happy he could do this for Emma and Henry.

He was standing on the outside of the house looking at it and was amazed that it totally seemed like a house Emma would have wanted in their…well in the Land without Magic. Neal had lived there so long, he felt that that world was more his home then this one.

Then he heard Emma snap at him. "Neal, I have blindfolds on and you took me somewhere and now I feel like I'm just standing here looking stupid and you haven't talked in like 5 minutes. What the hell Cassidy?"

He fell out of the trance he was in and chuckled sorry. "You Ready?"

Emma felt with her hand where he was standing and even though he couldn't see her eyes due to the blindfold, he could totally see the glare that she was giving him through the blindfold.

"If you don't take this off, I'm going to take it off then I'm going to kill you."

Neal just shook his head then said. "Keep your eyes closed" He turned her so Emma's back was facing the house. He undid her blindfold.

She turned her head to look at him. "All I see is the castle grounds and the ocean. Seriously what's going on?"

"Turn around" Neal told Emma.

As she turned her jaw dropped. "Oh My GOD"

Emma's POV

Emma stared at the house in front of her. That's all she could think to call it. It was something that she would have loved to live in. The outside was painted white with a dark roof. There were pillars that were framing the doorway which was painted a dark blue color.

She turned to Neal. "What? Is this what you and my parents were dong for the last two months? You…built me a house. You and my parents built me a house?" Emma was close to cry9ing tears of happiness, just knowing that they did this that they wanted to make her feel more comfortable.

Neal saw she was about to cry. "What's wrong? You're not supposed to cry. We can change it, that's the good thing about living where there's magic. I mean if you don't like the outside or inside. Trust me your parents would do it again."

Emma took Neal's hands. "No, I love it. It's so …homey. Thank You. So can I look inside?"

Neal just looked at Emma "Of course you can. Here's your keys to the inside. Go ahead"

Emma smiled like a child on Christmas and took the keys, she walked up to the porch and the door. She turned to where Neal was. "Are you coming or not?"


	6. My Way Home is Through You

My Way Home is Through You

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters if I did, Neal and Emma would have more babies and he wouldn't be dead.

_Life takes you to unexpected places, LOVE brings you home. _

_~Unknown_

Emma P.O.V.

Emma smiled back at Neal as she opened the door then let out an audible gasp. "Oh, my god it's beautiful." The house opened up to a grand entrance with double staircase framing the circular foyer. If Emma were honest even though it was a beautiful grand entrance it was a bit much for her. However, it seemed as if the house was more her style. And really she probably should be into grand entrances due to her royal status. That was something new she hadn't really gotten used to but this house, so homey and not so big like the castle was a relief. She turned left and found in a sitting room with comfy chairs and a fireplace to keep her and Henry…and Neal warm during the winters. She checked back and saw Neal was just watching her. She knew he did this because he wanted her to be happy and probably wasn't expecting to stay there with her and Henry but they had gotten closer the last few months and Emma felt she was ready to make a solid commitment but she wasn't sure about Neal. He was always so close to the vest on his feelings, not that he didn't make his feelings known but since their hiccup due to August, then the curse, then Neverland and all that jazz, believe it or not being in the Enchanted Forest gave them plenty of times for talks and what went wrong and how to build the trust again.

She shook her head out of thoughts of her and Neal. As she turned again, it was an open space with a kitchen, not a giant one because well they didn't need a giant one but it was decent and open to the living room and the dining room with a table that was perfect for the number of family members they had. She was about to go to see the makeshift backyard with shed like garage but Neal stopped her.

"Wait, Look at the upstairs first, Henry wanted you to wait to look in that shed until the end of the tour."

"Now I'm going to want to see it more than anything else. Fine, if that's what Henry wants, I'll go look at the rooms first." Emma said in a whiny tone as if she were five and her parents stopped her from opening the biggest Christmas present. As she walked upstairs, she found about 4 nice size bedrooms. The first three she looked at were good size rooms. One was already decorated with Henry's items. "Of course he already picked a room" She said glancing at Neal. Then she went to the other side of the hall where her bedroom, the Master was set up with a huge bed in the middle. It had king size white tufted frame with the pillow backing thing as the headboard. It had pretty purple sheets and comforter gracing the bed with plenty of pillows. There was also a fireplace in her room. "Two fireplaces, I'm moving up in the world." Emma said giggling. Then she saw a door.

She opened the door and saw an incredible walk in closet. "This is a closet" It had enough room for all her clothes she had been able to bring plus all the giant dresses she'd have to wear for parties. She saw an armoire and went to open it and there was jewelry for all occasions, it reminded her of the same thing in the Princess Diaries movie when she went on a whim and watched it.

"I can't believe you did all of this. That any of you did this. I. Thank You." Emma said looking at Neal. "Um, I guess I'll have to leave to thank Snow and…I mean my mom and Dad."

Neal smiled "They'll be really happy that you like it. Um, you still have that shed to look in."

"Oh! That's right. Do you know what's in there?" Emma questioned Neal.

"No, that was Henry's idea. I think he left something in there for you but he wouldn't tell me but he insisted we make it and to save it for last so..." Neal said as he swept his arm gesturing for Emma to go first.

Emma ran down the stairs to the back yard, obviously the whole of castle grounds she was able to go on but they put a fence so it felt even more like only her and Henry's space. She went over to the shed and waited for Neal bouncing on her feet. After Neal had come down about five minutes after she was waiting. She opened the shed door and heard two gasps one from her and one from Neal.

"How…My car..." Emma said looking at the yellow bug sitting in the shed. She had no idea how Henry even got it here. They had to leave so quickly from the Enchanted Forest. And it was one thing to pack clothes and bring it to a whole other world but a car was much more.

"You didn't know?" She said looking at Neal.

"No, I didn't know…Wow. Talk about a surprise."

Emma had been so sad to leave it behind. It's where she had met Neal, where they had conceived Henry. It was her first real home, it had housed her and Neal, and the first time she felt like she had a family.

She was finally _home._


	7. Not a Chapter

Please vote on which ring you think Neal would give Emma in a proposal. Go to this link

/poll499577xA86247Dc-21

P.S. Sorry that this isn't a chapter but i"m in the 3 final weeks of school, so I will get to another chapter when I'm done writing all my finals. Thanks for all your support


	8. I Knew I Loved You

Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine. I don't know what the hell this show does to them. If they belonged to me Zelena wouldn't be alive and allowed to have a child. Robin, and Neal would be alive and be able to help raise their children.

Note: I know it's been quite a while. I am now done with school, so now it's time to look for jobs. This is a chapter I decided on because of what I heard happened to Robin Hood (he wasn't my favorite but he didn't deserve to die especially when he has two children) so this is for my Outlaw Queen fans. Now, I'm sorry it's not very much dialogue because I don't know them well enough. So if the Regina and Hood seem out of character I apologize. Also, I want to for this story get to the whole thing why I started it before I am officially done and I'm getting there. I am not having very much muse for this story anymore, my head wants to do Fast and Furious and Letty and Dom. Anyways…Here we go

~We come to love not by finding a perfect person but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly –Sam Keen

It had been a few months since Neal, Emma and Henry had moved into Emma's somewhat extravagant cottage. Emma had thanked her parents over and over again. So even though Snow had been hesitant at first, she was glad they had taken Neal's advice and didn't make it as luxurious as Snow originally wanted. This current weekend they were all at Regina and Robin's wedding. This wedding was not as big as Regina and Leopold's wedding was, but it was perfect and laidback enough for Robin and Regina. They did an outside wedding with twinkling lights everywhere in the garden where the ceremony and reception would take place. Neal had been asked by Robin to be his best man while Regina had asked Emma to be her maid of honor. Regina, Emma, and Neal were doing well co-parenting Henry together. Henry was going to walk Regina down the aisle while Roland would be the ring bearer and Alexandra was the little flower girl for the wedding.

As Emma walked down the aisle, you could see Neal's face in a state of wonderment looking at Emma. She had on a long formal forest green dress that brought her green eyes out amazingly. After Emma, Regina walked down the aisle, and it was Robins' turn to be amazed and gaze in wonderment at this future wife. Regina's dress was form fitting; it makes her look like the young Regina that had saved Snow from that wild horse all those years ago. She also wore a beautiful diamond necklace along with the engagement ring Robin had made for her.

After they had walked down the aisle, all the guests and Robin and Regina listened to the person performing the ceremony and then they each were given some time to say their vows.

Robin went first. "Regina, I know what most people thought they saw in you, but they couldn't look past your walls and into who you were underneath all the pain and hurt. I didn't see the Queen evil or not; I saw Regina. Someone who likes me was given a name that maybe you never wanted to be associated with. I saw a woman who was good with children and when she loved, loved with all her heart. You have raised a beautiful son in Henry, and you have never once treated Roland differently than you do to Henry, you love Roland as your own, and that is something I will forever be grateful for. I love you Regina, and I promise you will never be alone again.

Regina was trying to keep her composure, though she did have some more friends then before and some not all the people forgave her and moved on from what happened probably mostly for Henry's sake, she did not want to cry in front of them even if they were happy tears.

"Robin, for a long time I was scared of love. I had a love, and he died, and I was scared to give myself to someone again, to admit that maybe there was someone else out there for me. I did have a chance to find you; I saw you in a bar as I told you but I was too scared. It's interesting because although I regret not going to meet you that night, at the same time I don't regret it. Because, if I had found you that night, I wouldn't have Henry and you wouldn't have Roland. Maybe what happened is what was meant to happen so we could have our children. Also, maybe it had to be now and wait so we could be the people we needed. If we had met back them maybe we were right, but it wasn't the right time. But now, today…we're not only the right people but we're at the right time. You as well love Henry as if he was your own and I appreciate that. I love our little mix and match family. Thank you for giving me love back and for helping me find the person I thought I had lost so long ago.

Waiting to make sure no one else was going to say anything the person doing the ceremony ended it with saying, 'I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." As Regina and Robin kissed, most people cheered and clapped while their sons made disgusted noises and shut their eyes.


End file.
